Out of the Fire
by Little Angel 19
Summary: This is another Undertaker/Kane story. Kane meets someone from his past that helps him see something he forgot...(I don't really know how to summarize it, but please R&R! ^_^ )


Author's Note- I wrote this fic a while ago. I didn't post it before because, well, it was kinda long in my notebook and then I had to type it. (-_-;; I should learn to just TYPE the thing in the first place.) I know that some of the history between Kane and Undertaker here is NOT the actual stuff, but I hope you don't mind that it's like how I put it. ^_^ DISCLAIMERS- All the usual disclaimers apply! (I get kinda tired of typing the same thing over and over)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Huh? What is this?" Kane took out what seemed like a wrinkled piece of paper from his brother's sports bag. When Kane turned the 'paper' around he found out it was an old picture. It was Undertaker and Kane, except that it was a photograph of when they were kids. Kane remembered the day that picture had been taken. He was nine and his brother was eleven. They both looked very serious and in dark clothes, even if it had been a hot summer day. Memories then started hitting the mind of Kane. Memories that he didn't want to remember, at least not anymore. In that photograph Kane's face was still normal, not scarred. Not like after the day that...  
  
"Hey Kane! Did you find the shirt you needed?"   
  
Undertaker's voice made Kane put the photograph back into the sports bag and quickly took out the shirt he was looking for and said, "Y...yeah. Thanks brother!"  
  
Undertaker came into the locker room where Kane was and said, "No problem. What's taking you so long? Come on, we gotta go."  
  
Kane grabbed his stuff and said, "Yeah, coming."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
That night while Kane was alone in his hotel room the image from the photograph came to his mind again. "Why did Taker have that picture with him? How come he never told ME anything about it?" He took off his mask and sighed while putting it down. He touched the scars on his face carefully. He knew only too well each one of them. They had become part of him. Each one of those scars had caused him pain, suffering and rejection all throughout his life. Sometimes he couldn't help but blaming his brother for all that pain and suffering. He had never been the same after that fire. He couldn't trust the Undertaker completely anymore. It was way too hard. He shook away the thoughts flying around his mind, laid down in bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning when he woke up he heard the T.V. on. "That's weird," he thought, "I didn't watch T.V. last night..." He put on his mask, got up and turned off the T.V.   
  
All of the sudden a voice said, "Hey!! I was watching that!"  
  
Kane turned around and found a kid sitting down in the floor next to the bed. Kane looked at him and said, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
The little boy got up and said, "Someone said that...that I could stay in here."  
  
Kane just said, "Well you can't, so why don't you start leaving right now?"  
  
The kid got up and walked up to Kane, "But I can't leave. I have no where to go."  
  
Kane simply sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Who are you? What's your name?"  
  
"My name? Glen. I ran away from my house, well because my dad scares me. He's so fat and mean to me!! My brother told me not to, but I didn't listen to him and I just left anyway."  
  
Kane stood up and looked at the boy, "Wait...your name is...Glen? How old...how old are you?"  
  
Glen nodded and said, "Yeah, my name's Glen. I'm nine years old. But I don't like my name! Even Mark, my brother, doesn't. We even changed them into something better. I'm 'Kane' and he's..."  
  
Before Glen could continue Kane said automatically, "The Undertaker."  
  
"Uh-huh...how'd you know that?"   
  
Kane said, "Because...because that's how MY brother's called. And MY name is Kane. Is your dad...is your dad's name Paul Bearer?" Glen nodded in amazement while Kane was looking for something that he would remember. He pointed at a bruise in Glen's arm and said, "And that bruise was made when Taker's friend accidentally hit me...you with a baseball."  
  
Glen smiled and said, "Yeah, and the kid got beaten up by my brother. Whoa...so you're me?! I'm you?! Except you're older?"  
  
Kane shrugged and said, "I guess...but how...?"  
  
"I don't know..."   
  
Kane looked at Glen and he suddenly saw the sweetness and kindness in his eyes. He remembered that before the fire he didn't use to be all gloomy and angry with everybody. He had been a 'goody-goody' kid, like how some kids from school used to call him, but everything had changed after that fire. Everything...  
  
"Hey...mister...Kane! So, what am I like? Why do you wear a mask? Do you have it on ALL the time?"  
  
Kane sighed loudly and said, "Ok kid listen! I don't know why you're here, but I can't take care of you. I'm a wrestler."  
  
The boy's eyes lit up and said, "Really?! I thought I would be something boring like..."  
  
Kane interrupted him and said, "Ok! You ask WAY too many questions."  
  
"But..."  
  
Kane sighed again and said, "But what?"  
  
"I don't know how to go home. I mean, I'm in the future, right? How am I supposed to go back home?"  
  
Glen put his head down. Kane knew he was about to cry and said, "Don't cry! That never, EVER helps you solve anything, got it? I guess...I guess you'll stay with me at least until you remember HOW to go back, but you can't stay here forever! And while you ARE here I'll try to prepare you for...for everything that's going to happen in your life."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kane hid Glen under the bed and opened the door to find his brother standing there. Undertaker said coming in his brother's room, "Hey man! Ready to go?"  
  
Kane said quickly, "Go where?"  
  
Taker gave him a weird look and said, "Kane, we're supposed to leave for Florida in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah...I forgot."  
  
After Kane stopped talking a sneeze was heard. Taker said, "What was that?"  
  
From under the bed Glen said, "Kane! Can I come out now? It's stuffy and dusty down here!"  
  
Undertaker looked at Kane and then looked under the bed. When he saw Glen he said, "Uh...Kane? You have a kid under your bed. Come on out here little guy."  
  
Glen crawled out from under the bed, looked up at Kane, wiggling his nose since the dust was tickling him and said, "I'm sorry Kane. I HAD to sneeze."  
  
Taker grinned and said, "So, who are you little man?"  
  
Glen looked at Kane who was shaking his head and motioning to him not to say anything. Glen said, "I...I'm Glen."  
  
Surprised, Taker stood up and said, "G...Glen? Well, why don't you wait out there so I can talk to my brother here?"  
  
Glen's eyes opened wide and said, "You're Mark?!?!?!"  
  
Undertaker looked at Kane and then back at Glen and said, "I haven't been in a while...but yeah, I guess you can say that."  
  
Glen looked at him and smiled seeing his big brother all grown up and went outside the room waiting in the hallway. Taker looked back at Kane and said, "So...who's that? (Changing his tone into a joking one he said) Don't tell me I had a nephew all this time and I didn't know about him?"  
  
Kane just said, "Ha, ha! Very funny...He's...well he's lost and I'm gonna take care of him until I find how and when he can go home."  
  
Taker looked at him weird again and said, "Man, since when do you care about 'babysitting'? But most importantly, how are we going to take him to Florida with us?"  
  
"A plane? Just like how WE are getting there..."  
  
Undertaker smirked and said, "Ha Kane. Funny. Come on then, let's go." He headed towards the hallway where Glen was and said, "Come on Glen. Let's see if they're taking good care of my bike while Kane gets his stuff ready."  
  
Glen, who had been sitting in the floor, stood up, looked at Undertaker and said, "A bike?! Aren't you a little bit too old to have a bike?"  
  
Undertaker looked at him and said, "Hey kid, first of all I'm not THAT old. Second, it's a motorcycle, but we call it a BIKE."  
  
Glen laughed at himself for thinking something so silly and said, "Oh! Ok, let's go then!"  
  
Kane rolled his eyes under his mask seeing his brother and Glen leaving. He picked up all his stuff and packed it in his suitcase.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
In the plane everybody was surprised that KANE would be taking care of a kid so young like Glen. Molly turned to Spike, who was sitting next to her, and said, "Aww! Look Spike! He's so cute!"  
  
Spike looked at Glen and said, "I wonder why Kane's taking care of him though..."  
  
Glen was looking out the plane window the whole time. "Wow! Look Kane! Whoa! Look Undertaker! We are sooooooo high up!"  
  
Kane sighed loud and said, "Glen, shh!!"  
  
Undertaker just smiled seeing the whole scene. Glen reminded him so much of... "Nah!" He though. He just forgot all his suspicions he had and kept watching Glen.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After checking in the hotel they went to the arena where they would be working that night. When they got to the locker room that Kane and Undertaker shared Glen started running around and said, "Whoa! So here's where you work?!"  
  
Undertaker said, "Yeah. Here and in tons of other arenas EVERYWHERE. Hey Kane look at this."  
  
Kane and Glen looked up and said at the same time, "Yeah?"  
  
Undertaker looked at both of them strange. When Kane saw the look Taker was giving them he said to Glen, "Go buy a candy bar or something."  
  
Glen looked at him happily and said, "Ok! Can I have some money though?"  
  
Taker took out some money, gave Glen some and Glen ran outside. When Glen bought what he wanted he started heading back to the locker room. Chyna had to help him buy the candy bar out of the candy machine. He walked around for a while and noticed that the locker room was not where he thought it was. He walked around some more but he still couldn't find it. Suddenly it dawned on him: he was lost. Glen dropped his candy bar while tears slowly filled his eyes and said, "Mark?! Undertaker?! Kane?!"  
  
A voice suddenly said, "Hey kid, you lost?"  
  
Glen turned around where the voice was coming from and nodded while tears rolled down his cheek. "Yeah, c...can you help me?"  
  
The person hesitated for a moment and said when he saw how scared the kid was, "Ok, come on." While they started walking the person said, "Look, there's a candy bar. Was it yours?"  
  
Glen nodded while he wiped off his tears and said, "Yeah, but I dropped it."  
  
"Come on, let's get you another one." While they were in the candy machine waiting for Glen to pick the candy he wanted the person said, "So...who were you looking for? Which locker room? Or are you just a fan?"  
  
Glen, looking at the chocolates, said, "Undertaker and Kane's locker room. I'm staying with them right now."  
  
"Oh! You're the kid that everyone's talking about?"  
  
Glen picked up the candy he wanted and said, "I guess...are there other kids around here? It gets kind of boring sometimes."  
  
"No, you're the only one. So you're family with Taker and Kane?"  
  
They started walking and Glen said, "Yeah, I guess you can say that." The person looked at Glen and just nodded.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kane, in his locker room unaware of what was happening, said, "Where is Glen?! Isn't he supposed to be back already?"  
  
Undertaker just said, "Relax Kane, he's probably coming."  
  
Glen then ran in the room and said, "Taker! Kane!"  
  
Kane said getting up, "Where were you?!"  
  
Glen, finishing his candy bar said, "Well, I got lost, but somebody helped me get back here."  
  
Kane- "You got lost?!"  
  
Taker- "Come on Kane, he got back. Who helped you Glen?"  
  
The same voice said again, "I did."  
  
Undertaker stood up when he saw The Rock coming in the locker room. "You?!"  
  
Rock shrugged and said, "Why does that surprise you? Besides, Austin was about to get near him so I figured you wouldn't want him to mess with your family again."  
  
Glen looked up at Rock, then at Undertaker and said, "Yeah Taker. Rocky helped me get back. He said that later he was going to have a match against a baldy that you and Kane don't like."  
  
Takers looked at Glen and then back at the Rock and said, "Yeah Glen. Why don't you go watch some T.V. in the other room?"  
  
Glen- "Ok. Rocky, can I borrow your sunglasses again? I really liked them!"  
  
Rock smiled and handed Glen the sunglasses and said, "Sure. I'll see you later."  
  
When Glen went to the room connected to the locker room Taker said, "Thanks for bringing him back."   
  
They shook hands and looked at each other. Maybe they didn't like each other as friends or even allies but they respected each other. Rock just said, "No problem. He's a nice kid."   
  
Rock headed out the door and Kane went to look for Glen. When he saw him sitting down Kane said, "Why did you just accept his help?! You don't even know him!! You can't just...go around trusting everybody you meet because you can NEVER know them completely! You don't know what they might want to do to you in the long run!"  
  
Glen, looking up said, "But Rocky is nice to me. He helped me!"  
  
Kane- "But you barely know him! You can't even trust people that you've known for a long time. THAT'S the first lesson you HAVE to learn to survive in this world."  
  
Glen didn't say anything for a while and when Kane started heading to where his locker room was he stood up and said, "Sometimes you just gotta trust people Kane..."  
  
Kane scoffed and said, "Yeah, right. That's how I, or rather WE, got stuck with this mask in the first place."  
  
When Kane went to the other 'room' Taker said, "Don't be so tough on him Kane. He's just a kid."  
  
Kane looked at Undertaker and said, "Yeah, that will eventually grow up and...Never mind."  
  
Kane started leaving and Taker said, "I heard what you told him, about trusting people. He's right you know. You can't go around in the world not trusting anybody. Listen, I know that..."  
  
"Don't. Just don't, ok? I'll see you later for our match." Kane walked out and Taker just sat down thinking.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
For the first main event of Smackdown! That night was Undertaker and Kane vs. Triple H and the Big Show. Glen was instructed to just stay in the back and stay out of trouble. Everything seemed to be fine until Stephanie put chairs inside the ring, which eventually Triple H and Big Show used. First, Triple H hit Taker in the head and threw him out of the ring. Then Triple H and Big Show went after Kane. Austin ran down the ramp and the three of them started hitting him with a chair many times while Glen just watched everything from the locker room. He wanted to go help them so he ran out of the locker room. Just when he was about to run out the curtain Rock stopped him. "Hey, whoa! Where are YOU going?"  
  
Glen pointed to the ring and said, "To help my...to help Undertaker and Kane."  
  
Rock shook his head and said, "No Glen, you might get hurt. Just stay here. I'll go help them."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rock nodded and said, "Yeah, the Rock will take care of it."  
  
Rock ran out and helped Taker take on Big Show, Triple H, and Austin. When eventually Triple H, Big Show, and Austin went to the top of the ramp Taker helped Kane up and afterwards Rock, Undertaker, and Kane went backstage.   
  
Kane turned to Rock and said, "Why did you...why did you help us?"  
  
Rock shrugged again and said, "It was either The Rock or Glen."  
  
Taker, helping his brother said, "Thanks again man."  
  
Rock, looking around said, "No problem. Glen was back here somewhere..."  
  
Glen then came out from behind some pipes and said, "I was hiding from those mean people. Kane, are you ok?"  
  
Kane nodded and Undertaker said, "Hey Glen, go get the EMT'S, will ya?"  
  
Rock said, "I'll go with him. He might get lost again."   
  
The Rock and Glen went to the EMT 'office' while Taker and Kane went to their locker room. When Rock, Glen and two EMT'S got to the locker room Taker was waiting for them outside.  
  
The EMT's went inside and Rock asked Taker, "How is he?"  
  
Undertaker leaning on the wall, "Probably just a concussion, but I'm not sure."  
  
Glen looked up at Undertaker and said, "What's a conc...Concussion?"  
  
Rock looked at Glen and then at Taker. Taker said, "It's when you hit your head really hard."  
  
Glen just nodded and Rock said, "I gotta go get ready for my match. Take care Glen and stay out of trouble, ok?"  
  
Glen smiled and said, "Ok Rocky. Thanks!"   
  
Rock ruffled Glen's hair and left. When Rock left Glen sat in the floor and said, "Undertaker, does Kane hate me?"  
  
Undertaker looked at him surprised and said, "No, why do you say that?"  
  
Glen shrugged and simply said, "Well, he's always angry with me about something..."  
  
Undertaker sat next to him in the floor and said, "It's probably because you remind him a lot of how HE was when he was a kid."  
  
Glen- "Why did I...why did he change?"  
  
Taker- "Well, something happened in his life that made him suffer a lot, and he just grew up like that."  
  
Glen- "But YOU'RE not like that."  
  
Undertaker looked at the floor and said, "I ran away after I did something very bad and I left Kane all alone. I guess I see YOU as a second opportunity to in a way make it up to Kane, that's why I'm all nice with you. You remind me so much of him too."  
  
The door to the locker room opened and the EMT's came out. Taker and Glen stood up while one of the EMT's said, "He has just a slight concussion. Nothing too serious."  
  
Taker- "Thanks doc."  
  
The EMT's left and Taker turned to Glen and said, "You wanna go see him first?"  
  
Glen nodded and went in. Kane was lying on a couch and Glen said getting near him, "Hi Kane..." Kane just looked up but didn't say anything. "Kane, I want to go home."  
  
Kane- "Homesick already?"  
  
Glen nodded and said, "I miss Mark."  
  
Kane nodded also and said, "Yeah, I understand, but why did you come here in the first place? I thought it was...well, to prepare you for your life."  
  
Someone said, "Actually, there's another reason."  
  
Kane and Glen turned around and saw two kids standing by the door. Kane said, "Who are you?"  
  
They took off their hoods that they had on and a boy said, "I'm T.J. and she's my sister Krystal."  
  
Krystal- "We were the ones that brought Glen here."  
  
Glen- "But why?"  
  
T.J.- "Well, besides from what Kane said; Kane we wanted to teach YOU a lesson."  
  
Kane- "ME? What lesson?"  
  
Krystal- "You have to learn to trust people like your brother and Glen said. You just can't go around not trusting anybody. And now that you know it, Glen you can go home.  
  
Glen jumped up and said happily, "Really?! Yes!! But...I didn't say good-bye to my friends."  
  
Krystal- "Come on. I'll take you and then you can go home."  
  
Krystal and Glen went out the locker room but Undertaker wasn't there. They went to a locker room that had a sign that said 'THE ROCK' on it and Glen knocked. When Rock came out he said, "Oh hey Glen!"  
  
Glen- "Hey Rocky. Uh, I'm leaving. Forever, and I wanted to say good-bye before."  
  
Rock- "You're leaving? Well man, we're gonna miss you. If you can visit us soon, ok?"  
  
Glen smiled and said, "Sure...oh! Here are your sun glasses."  
  
Rock shrugged and said, "Keep'em. As a souvenir."  
  
Glen- "Really?!"  
  
Rock, smiling, said, "Yeah. I got more in there. And if some bully makes fun of you again just tell that Jabroni to 'just bring it' and then lay the smackdown..."  
  
Glen- "On his candy ass!"  
  
Rock- "Right. Take care."  
  
Glen- "Thanks. You too, and thanks for everything.""  
  
Glen went up to him and shook his hand and after hesitating for a second he gave him a quick hug and left running with Krystal out to the parking lot. When they got there they found Undertaker there. Glen smiled and said, "Hey Taker!"  
  
Taker looked up and said, "Oh hey Glen. Out already?"  
  
Glen- "Yeah, I gotta go home now."  
  
Taker understood and said, "Oh...well, we'll miss seeing you around even if you were here for only one day."  
  
Glen said trying not to get sad, "I'll miss you too. Thank you. Who knows, maybe I'll see you later."  
  
Taker smiled and said, "Yeah. We'll see you around."  
  
Glen hugged him and waved good-bye while he and Krystal left.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Meanwhile in Kane's locker room, Kane said to T.J. "What's going to happen next in his life? The fire?"  
  
T.J. nodded and said, "Yeah, you remember?"  
  
Kane nodded and said, "Yeah, it marked a lot of things in my life."  
  
T.J.- "You know, your brother DOES care about you, he always has, and you CAN trust him."  
  
Kane- "There's no way to know that."  
  
T.J.- "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Close your eyes and don't open them 'till I tell you to." Kane didn't want to but he didn't want to argue since his head was killing him, so he just did what he was told. After a while T.J. said, "Ok, you can open them." Kane opened his eyes and found himself standing in a hospital hallway and T.J. was on his side. Nurses passed next to them but without even noticing. T.J. just said, "Oh, they can't see you or hear you. No one can."  
  
They walked into a room and saw a nurse in there too. In the bed was Glen with bandages on his face and his hands. Kane said, "But...but he was fine a few minutes ago."  
  
T.J.- "I know. I had to kinda 'fast forward' so you could see this."  
  
Kane- "I already lived through it, isn't THAT enough?"  
  
All of the sudden the door opened and a boy a bit older then Glen came in. The nurse said, "You can't be in here boy."  
  
"I'm his older brother, Mark. Can I see him for a little while?" The nurse nodded and walked out. Mark got near the bed and said, "Hey Kane. How could this happen to you? I didn't mean to, I swear. I didn't know you were back. I didn't want to..."  
  
All of the sudden a man went in the room. It was Paul Bearer. When he saw Mark he said whispering loudly, "What are YOU doing here?! Isn't it enough that you burnt your own brother, and your house, and..."  
  
Mark- "I didn't mean to! I didn't do it!"  
  
Bearer- "Well your friends did, and YOU were there. You obviously didn't do anything to stop them. You didn't care!"  
  
Mark- "That's not true!"  
  
Bearer- "You know damn well it is. It was your fault. ALL your fault. And because of that I'm sending you to a military school. That way you can learn something. When you get out of here we're leaving."   
  
Bearer went outside and Mark got next to Glen again and said, "I'm sorry Glen. I'm so sorry. I can't...I can't go to a military school. That's like going through hell, especially if Bearer picked it. He just wants to get rid of me, forever. I'm...I'm leaving Kane. Take care of yourself and don't ever forget that...that I love you." Tears started running down his face and said while wiping them off, "If I could I would stay and protect you from HIM, but I can't. Not now. I love you Kane and soon we'll be together again."  
  
Mark went out the window and climbed down a tree branch that was there. Kane said to T.J., "Bearer always said that...that Mark hated me. He said that had been the reason why he left me alone. He said that he ran away because he finally found an excuse to finally leave me."  
  
T.J. simply shook his head and said, "See? Taker has always cared about you."  
  
Kane- "But how come he never told me?"  
  
T.J.- "Because he still believes that it WAS his fault. He thinks that everything's his fault and that he let you down. Anyway, are you ready to go?"  
  
Kane- "Wait. Give me a few minutes."   
  
T.J. walked towards the door and waited there. Kane knew that Glen couldn't hear him but he still said, "Don't worry kid. It gets harder later on, but eventually it doesn't look that bad. Especially when you find your big brother and he helps you through." He turned to T.J. and said, "Ok, I'm ready." Before leaving Kane said, "Why did you take Glen to the future? Why did you bring ME here?"  
  
Walking out of the room with Kane, T.J. said, "We took Glen so you could learn to trust people again by seeing how YOU were before...well, the you-know-what happened. And I brought you here so you can see that your brother did care, and still cares about you. You need to know that, and trust people a bit more. At least your brother. If you don't you two would get separated, just like how you would be in the future." And that was the last thing Kane heard before everything turned dark around him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hey Kane. Kane, are you ok?"  
  
When Kane opened his eyes he saw his brother there. He looked around and found himself in the locker room, lying down on the couch. Everything was how it was before he left.   
  
Taker looked at him and said, "You ok? You've been sleeping for a while. Glen left."  
  
Kane nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. He...I saw him leave."  
  
After a while of them not saying anything Undertaker said, "You think he made it home? You think he's safe now?"  
  
Kane nodded again and said, "Yeah. He's ok now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::sigh:: Did you like it? Well, review and let me know. ^_^ Oh! T.J. and Krystal are like 'magicians' that can do anything they want to do. (They already switched Rocky and Austin in another story that's here, that I wrote, called "WWF Switcheroo!") I just thought I'd clear that up. (Oh! And if this reminds you of Disney's "the Kid" in a way it is, but this time is "WWF's The Kid" ^_~) [Oh, another thing. If you haven't read "WWF vs. PTC" I recommend it. It's hella funny and a lot of the WWF characters come out there. Just tellin' ya...I'll stop rambling now...] Anyway, please review! Later!  



End file.
